La luna, el lobo y yo
by RinKagamiNNe
Summary: [One-shot]Rin es una joven alegre y dulce que un dia por el bosque se ve perdida entre una manada de lobos hambrientos. Pero... el destino fue honesto con ella y le envió un lobo, su salvador.


_**Vocaloid** ni sus personajes me pertenecen, Si no a sus respectivos creadores~de ser mío, no estaría escribiendo fanfics, estaría creando una serie anime de éste xD._

**Ohaaaaaaaaaaaaa -w- ¿cuanto tiempo, eh? joo, es que ni si quiera tengo lo suficiente para seguir algo D: Sólo quiero decir que éste fic es para Halloween (Ligeramente se pasó de día(?) pero como ya eh dicho, no tuve tiempo, pero, ¡aquí lo tienen! ;3; Me inspiré en un libro que leí, pero que al no tener la trama muy igual a éste one-shot, soñé con el libro y ¡tadán! mi creación.**

**Bueno, Disfruten de ella, y bessuss calentitos y chocolatados para que os deje una marca caliente y chocolatada en vuestra mejilla (? **

* * *

**La luna, el lobo y yo.**

* * *

No muy lejos de una ciudad, había un villa, ni muy grande ni muy pequeña. Había muchas casas, pisos, bares... etc. Era más tranquilo que la ciudad, y se le podría definir como un pueblo grande, pero en realidad era una villa. No era de aquellos pueblos abandonados, inhóspitos o fantasma, pues, había mucha vida, mucho verde a su alrededor, y mucha gente paseando por la calle. En una concreta casa, una niña de 10 años, rubia y con el pelo un poco más abajo de los hombros, ojos azules, tez blanca y de contextura delgada y para algunos frágil, canturreaba en la cocina mientras fregaba los platos, así pues, ayudaba a su abuela, quien descansaba un poco en una silla. Su nombre era Rin Kagamine, era una niña feliz, que vivía con sus abuelos, pues sus padres murieron cuando ésta tenía 4 años, aun así, era feliz. Terminó de fregar los platos, y tomó una cesta, para luego cubrirse con un abrigo blanco, como la nieve que ahora decoraba el lugar. Besó la mejilla de su abuela, para pronunciar unas palabras:

—Abuela, me iré al bosque a recoger castañas, vendré pronto.—avisó con una tierna y dulce sonrisa. Su abuela correspondió la sonrisa.. Rin sabía que la dejaría, su abuela era de aquellas personas orgullosas, fuertes de voluntad y con un poco de mala leche, pero, Rin era su única nieta, y la quería muchísimo al igual que ella.

—Por su puesto, pero ten cuidado y sobre todo, no regreses tarde.—dijo la anciana. Rin asintió y se fue. Cerró la puerta, y comenzó a caminar por la calle, pisando con sus botas rojas la nieve. Vio a sus amigos jugar y tuvo el impulso de ir con ellos, pero quiso ir a por castañas al bosque como había dicho anteriormente, pero sin embargo, pasó a saludarlos.

—¡Hola Rin!.—saludó Miku al instante. La niña de cabello azul y recogido en dos coletas laterales, la invitó a jugar con ellos—¿Quieres jugar?

—No, lo siento, quiero ir al bosque a por castañas.—respondió la rubia.

—Vaya pena... pero recuerda tener cuidado con los lobos, ¿vale?.—recordó su amiga.

La rubia afirmó, y caminó a paso rápido, mientras se despedía con la mano de su amiga, haciéndole ella el mismo gesto. Luego de caminar y subir algunos caminos, llegó al tan cercano bosque de la villa. Se adentró y al ver el suelo con algunas castañas, corrió a recogerlas. Era inusual que todavía en invierno las hubiese, pero, que importaba, había que aprovecharlas. Se entretuvo tanto recolectando y paseando por el amplio bosque, que no se dio cuenta que ya era de noche. La niña supo que era hora de regresar, hasta que escuchó unos gruñidos a su espalda. Al girarse, vio una manada de lobos rodeándola, y asustándola terriblemente. Se arrinconó contra un árbol al verles acercarse aun más. Había muchos lobos, 7 ó 6, no podría correr, ya que la alcanzarían rapidamente y la devorarían. Un lobo se acercó y mordió su brazo, que gracias a dios, solo fue afectada el abrigo, pero arrancándole buena parte de tela de él. De pronto, notó unas zarpas en su mejilla; un lobo la arañó. Comenzó a sollozar, ¿que haría ahora?. No supo pensar, asi que tan solo comenzó a sollozar.

Hasta que de repente, un lobo blanco, notablemente más grande que el resto, apareció entre la niebla. Rin miró fijamente a los ojos del lobo, eran tan azules y brillantes...

El lobo se colocó delante de ella, como protegiéndola, y comenzó a gruñir. Los demás se acercaron para atacarle, sacándole un grito a Rin. Pero el lobo de buena manera, hirió a cada uno de ellos, haciéndoles escapar con el rabo entre las piernas. El lobo blanco miró a Rin, penetrando con sus ojos en el alma de nuestra pequeña. El lobo se acercó más, agachando su cabeza, y lamió el rasguño de su pequeña y rosada mejilla. Rin no supo reaccionar. Vio como el lobo se separó de ella y caminó unos pasos, entonces volteó a Rin, quien pensó que quería que lo siguiera. Y así fue, el lobo la llevó hasta la villa y repentinamente desapareció, se esfumó. Rin corrió hasta la casa de su abuela con la canasta en brazos, no sin antes mirar atrás y sonreír.

—Gracias, mi querido lobo.—dijo de forma dulce. Desde aquel día, sabía que él sería su lobo, su héroe.

Aquella noche durmió junto a su abrigo, que olía a pino y aun estaba impregnado en él el aroma de aquel lobo blanco. Al día siguiente, fue en busca de él en el bosque, y gran sorpresa, al encontrarse un templo. Sintió una presencia, unos ojos sobre su cuerpo. Giró y le vio. Su héroe. Se acercó a él, e intentó acariciarlo, pero éste se alejó un poco.

—No tengas miedo, lobito, no te haré daño.—susurró de manera tierna. El lobo movió ligeramente sus puntiagudas orejas, y se acercó a paso lento. Rin se arrodilló, y acarició detrás de sus orejas. Éste cerró los ojos y se sentó, colocando su cabeza sobre el regazo de Rin. Ella sólo sonrió cálidamente, mientras seguía con sus caricias. El lobo sólo se dejó llevar. El pelaje del lobo no era tan esponjoso como se imaginaba, pero era cálido y suave. Estaba tan cómoda que ni si quiera se dio cuenta del tiempo que pasó. Ya estaba anocheciendo, y notó que el lobo se apartó de ella y se irguió. Caminó un poco y luego volteó la cabeza para mirarla, en eso, Rin pensó que él quería que le siguiera. Y fue así, que la condujo hasta la entrada de la villa, sonrió, él se preocupaba por ella, y la llevó a la villa, para estar más segura. Miró de nuevo al lobo, pero éste desapareció entre la espesa niebla que rodeaba la entrada del bosque. Y así pasaron los años. Siempre, Rin iba al bosque y nunca le falló aquella figura lobezna, que cuando ella siempre iba a ese lugar, la vigilaba, con esos ojos azules y brillantes. Ella siempre iba al templo y el lobo... no, su lobo, siempre la seguía y se tumbaba sobre su regazo. De vez en cuando ella llevaba libros para entretenerse, y los leía en voz alta, de alguna manera, al lobo le gustaba su tono de voz. Él lobo y ella crearon un vínculo, un vínculo tan fuerte, tan inexplicable entre un animal y una persona, tan raro pero confortable. Ella, no sabía explicar que era aquel sentimiento tan fuerte.

Un día del mes de Julio, en el que Rin ya tenía sus 16 años, terminó de llenar su pequeña cesta con toda la comida que necesitaría en un Picnik. Sí, iba al templo, su lugar secreto, a encontrarse con su lobo y pasar la tarde o todo el día con él. Subió a terminar de vestirse. Se pondría ropa simple, no le gustaba abusar del maquillaje, ni tampoco vestir ropa ni vestidos elegantes. Se puso una falda blanca que le llegaba más arriba de sus rodillas; Una camisa de tirantes rosa de un tono rojizo suave; y por último, se puso unos zapatos negros. Ya estaban en verano, asi que necesitaría ropa ligera y fresca. Cierto, su pelo... bueno, cu típico lazo blanco que decoraba su pelo rubio hasta los hombros y que le daba una apariencia más tierna e inocente, ya era suficiente.

Bajó las escaleras y vió a su anciana abuela en el sofá, mientras cosía unos pantalones que Rin había roto sin querer. La rubia sonrió. Su abuela era fuerte, muy fuerte. Aun tenía esa actitud brusca y energética, positiva y generosa. Divisó un marco colgado en la pared del salón. En aquella foto se encontraba su abuelo. En la huerta, con un par de herramientas a su lado, una boina en su cabeza, su característica sonrísa y su pose orgullosa. Él había fallecido hace 4 meses. Agachó la mirada y su sonrisa se convirtió en una de tristeza. Sabía que su abuela no duraría mucho tiempo, que ella estaría sola, completamente sola. ¿Qué acababa de decir?, no, no estaría sola. Tendría su querido lobo a su lado, en las buenas y en las malas, como hasta ahora. Meneó su cabeza negativamente varias veces. Su sonrísa feliz volvió otra vez y continuó bajando las escaleras, donde ella se paró cuando aquellos pensamientos la acecharon.

—Abuela.—dijo la joven, mientras colocaba una mano sobre el hombro de la anciana, que farfullaba al ver que cosió mal un trozo.

—Oh... querida, ¿qué necesitas?.—preguntó con una débil voz.

—Saldré otra vez al bosque, ésta vez iré de picnik.—explicó con una sonrísa.—Sólo quería avisarte, tal vez llegue tarde.—terminó diciendo la frase y comenzó a husmear por el salón haber si encontraba alguna revista nueva para llevarse y leérsela al lobo.

—Pero... cielo, ¿no crees que pasas demasiado tiempo en el bosque?.

—Abuela... ¿qué intentas decir?.—preguntó Rin de nuevo, arqueando una ceja y no muy convencida de mensaje de su abuela.

—Bueno, creo que deberías salir con tus amigos y alejarte del bosque.—sugirió. Pero no notó que eso le hizo daño a Rin. ¿Alejarse de su lobo? ¡Nunca!.

—P-pero abuela... yo ya paso tiempo con mis amigos y...—su abuela la cortó.

—Pequeña, no te entiendo... ¿que te une con el bosque? ¿por que tan de repente, ocultas las cosas?.—preguntó preocupada su Abuela.

Rin permaneció callada. ¿Qué le unía al bosque? su lobo. Trató de responder, pero su abuela la acechó con otras preguntas:

—Rin, ya eres mayor. ¿Qué hay en el bosque, lo que provoca que vayas hacia él? y, ¿por qué sigues aferrada a eso? ¿por qué no lo dejas y vuelves a tu vida cotidiana, a tu vida normal?.

Rin agachó la mirada. Su lobo, su héroe, el animal al cual... quiere mucho, que la salvó de la muerte y la protege. Pero, era cierto... ¿por qué no dejó de aferrarse a él? No lo sabía. Pero pensó que ya era tarde, ese vínculo tan especial que los unía no le permitía provocar algo así; alejarse de él. Y... ahora, su vida normal, y su vida perfecta, sería vivir junto a aquel animal, que tantas cosas compartieron. Suspiró y volvió a sonreír.

—Abuela... yo... mi vida normal... es estar en el bosque con él. No quisiera separarme de él jamás. P-pero...—gimoteó un poco al pensar que su abuela tenía planeado separarla de su lobo.

—No, cielo, tu vida normal es permanecer en casa, ser feliz y estar con tu familia y amigos.—explicó la anciana aun sin saber a que se refería su nieta con lo de ''él''.

Rin negó la cabeza aun con su sonrísa.—Yo soy tremendamente feliz sólo con el hecho de estar a su lado. Él es mi familia, mi amigo.—pronunció la rubia, mientras miraba fijamente los ojos azules oscuros de su abuela.

—Rin... no se que está pasando, pero por favor, ten cuidado.—dijo con una mirada de entre súplica y preocupación. Rin asintió con la cabeza y cogió la cesta mientras abría y cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

La rubia caminaba por la acera de la calle, meditando. Sentía unos ojos sobre ella, penetrantes como los de su lobo, pero era imposible que él estuviese allí, pues sólo aparecía en la entrada del bosque y en su interior. Estaba cerca de llegar al camino que conducía al bosque, pero de pronto, el ruído de un coche la sacó de sus pensamientos, dirigiendo su mirada hacia su lado derecho, y vio como un coche rojo perdía el control y se dirigía hacia ella. Por el miedo, se quedó paralizada, esperando su golpe y quizá el final. Pero unos brazos la rodearon y rapidamente la sacaron fuera de la escena. Ella permanecía con los ojos cerrados fuertemente. Su cabeza descansaba sobre el pecho de alguien. Poco a poco, al sentirse fuera de peligro, fue abriendo sus orbes azules, encontrándose con una mirada como la de... él.

Era un chico mas o menos de su edad, con el pelo rubio y revoltoso, dándole a su pelo un aspecto rebelde. Su piel, era un poco más morena que la de Rin, pero no tanto. Vestía unos pantalones o jeans rasgados, azules. Una camisa azul grisácea oscura y unos zapatos blancos. Pero quedó en shock al ver la mirada del joven que la cogía en brazos. Sus ojos, tan azules y brillantes, incomparables... como los de su lobo. Y aquel aroma... aquel aroma a Pino...

—¿Éstas bien?.—preguntó con preocupación y con una confianza en su voz.

Rin notó sus mejillas acaloradas, estaba roja por el contacto con él.—E-eh... sí.

El joven sonrió, pero luego gruñó al ver la cesta que la joven portaba en el suelo.

—Cabrones...—musitó el chico. Ahora tenía el ceño fruncido y una mirada de enfado profundo. Miró el coche estrellado contra el muro de piedra, y como la gente se reunía en el lugar, esperando a la policía y a las ambulancias.—Ven conmigo.

Rin parpadeó varias veces, al ver como el desconocido, pero extrañamente conocido para ella, la arrastraba lejos de la escena parando en un bar. Se sentaron en una mesa para esperar a algún camarero. Rin aun estaba aturdida, hace poco podría haber atropellada, y ahora estaba en un bar, sentada frente a su... héroe. Pero, no, sólo existía un héroe para ella.

—¿Quieres tomar algo?.—preguntó, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—N-no...—negó avergonzada y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Debía admitir que se sentía atraída por él a la vez que sentía una inmensa tranquilidad en su interior, al estar acompañada de su presencia—P-por cierto... g-gracias.

El rubio arqueó una ceja pero sonrió.

—Tranquila, no es la primera vez que te salvo.—respondió tranquilamente.

Rin abrió los ojos, ¿qué había dicho?.

—¿Qué? ... ¿Cuando?.—preguntó Rin mientras una posibilidad cruzó por su mente, ¿A caso él...?

El chico negó con la cabeza y siguió sonriéndole.

—En fin, mi nombre es Len, Len Uchida.

—E-el mío es Rin... Rin Kagamine...—respondió aun más avergonzada.

El chico sonrió aun más. Rin se sintió un tanto incómoda por tantas sonrisas dirigidas hacia ella. Pero algo le llamó la atención... ese chico... ¡Demonios! ¿Qué hacía ella allí? ¡Tenía que ir al templo con su lobo, como había dicho anteriormente!. Len notó como el rostro de Rin hacía un expresión de preocupación y nerviosismo.

—¿Ocurre algo?.—preguntó arqueando las dos cejas. Rin parpadeó varias veces para salir de sus pensamientos y negó con la cabeza, mientras con las manos hacía gestos negativos.

—¡N-no, no! E-es sólo... recordé que tenía un compromiso con un amigo...—susurró más para sí misma, que para que Len lo oyera.

—Ya veo.. ¿tan importante es para ti?.—preguntó otra vez el rubio, con un extraño brillo en los ojos, que sólo lo había visto en su...

—¿C-cómo?... b-bueno... s-sí, sí lo es—afirmó con una amplia sonrisa.

Len sonrió de oreja a oreja. Rin aun podía oler el aroma a pino del chico... él, era tan... atractivo... Pero, el chico miró a través de la ventana y gruñó con el ceño fruncido, para luego dirigir su mirada a Rin.

—Debo irme, ha sido agradable pasar éste rato contigo, Kagamine-san.—digo con un tono de voz suave, amable y...

—''¡Rin, despierta!''.—pensó la rubia al notar lo roja que estaba, embobada y concentrada en los ojos del chico, los cuales le llamaba mucho la atención, igual que aquel aroma a pino.—¡Oh, no! ¡P-por favor, sólo dime Rin!.—respondió al instante mientras volvía a hacer gestos negativos con las manos bine abiertas.

—Claro Rin. ¡Nos vemos!.—Dijo mientras salía del bar.—''Nos veremos antes de que lo que esperas, mi pequeña...''.—pensó para sí mismo, con un leve sonrojo y su característica sonrísa de oreja a oreja.

Rin suspiró, y se dio cuenta de que también tenía que irse. Se levantó, sin darse cuenta de que el hombre que atendía la barra les miraba un poco enfadado, pues habían entrado, sentado y ni siquiera tomaron nada. Corrió hacia el bosque, y llegó al templo apenas sin fuerzas y fatigada. Hoy no habría picnik, pero... no importaba, pasaría un agradable rato con su lobo. Nada más llegar, se formó una sonrisa en sus labios al verlo ahí sentado, observándola acercarse. Como era de costumbre, se sentó a su lado, dejando que éste apoyase su cabeza en su regazo. Suspiró al sentir la calidez de la peluda cabeza sobre sus piernas. Se tumbó totalmente y cerró los ojos, cayendo en un profundo sueño. Y soñaba, con que en un futuro, viviría en una cabaña en el bosque que se construiría y así, nunca tendría que alejarse de su lobo. El lobo abrió los ojos cuando comenzaba a anochecer y observó a la joven atentamente. El pecho de la muchacha subía y bajaba lentamente con sus respiración. Se le veía profundamente dormida, no creía que nada pudiese despertarla. Bueno, fue así hasta que una vibración en el bolso de la falda de la muchacha, la despertara, provocándole leves cosquillas en el muslo. Bufó con los ojos entrecerrados al ver una tela rojiza y naranja sobre el cielo y las primeras estrellas aparecer. Cogió el teléfono de mala gana y contestó:

—¿Quién llama?.—preguntó con un bochorno.

—¡Rin-chan!.—una voz aguda respondió al otro lado.

—¿Miku? ¿Q-qué pasa?.—preguntó más calmada al reconocer a su amiga.

—¿¡Qué que pasa!?.—chilló con un tono más enfadado.—¡Te diré que pasa! ¡Llevo días intentando ponerme en contacto contigo!.

—Pero... yo no lo sabía...

—¡... Si no estabas en casa, no cogías el teléfono! ¡Si te llamaba a casa no abría nadie! ¡Si te veía por la calle tú pasabas olímpicamente de mí!.—su amiga siguió gritándole como si no hubiese un mañana.—¡Sólo quiero pasar un rato contigo, Rin!

Rin pensó que su amiga se pasaba un poco. Pero debía admitir que ella también lo hizo con ella, pues al no responderla en ninguno de sus llamados, pasaba ésto.

—Perdona Miku, p-pero estuve muy muy muy ocupada, de verdad...—dijo con un tono de arrepentimiento.

—Humm... está bien, no importa. ¡Pero espero verte mañana!.—exclamó entre un tono de advertencia y broma.

—E-está bien, nos vemos mañana entonces.

Dicho ésto, la rubia terminó la llama y guardó su teléfono. Miró al cielo soltando un suspiro y desperezándose. Ya era muy tarde; se levantó haciendo que el lobo siguiera sus movimientos y acciones. Le miró y le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Hasta mañana, Kitsune-san.—rapidamente, corrió hasta llegar fuera del bosque, observada por la atenta mirada del lobo blanco. Aunque fuese de noche, hacía bastante calor, y en su camisa, podía notarse el olor a pino. Aun no podía olvidar el rostro del joven que la salvó y que extrañamente, para ella era conocido y... amado.

* * *

—¡Rin!.—un grito provocó que la nombrada abriera los ojos, no sólo por el grito, también por los rayos de solo que chocaban contra su cara. Se levantó, haciendo que su despeinado flequillo rubio, se desordenara más y tapara su vista. Bostezó mientras desperezaba sus brazos. Se levantó y bajó las escaleras todavía en su pijama veraniego, para encontrarse con su abuela. Podía oler la comida que estaba haciendo, pero... ¿a éstas horas?

—A-abuela... ¿qué pasa, por que demonios gritas?-preguntó si ninguna delicadeza mientras se rascaba con su puño izquierdo un ojo.

—Tú amiga Miku ha venido a buscarte, querida.—informó inmediatamente.—Ve a vestirte, está en la entrada, hazla pasar.

Rin asintió con la cabeza a la vez que se dirigía a la puerta. Ahí estaba, su amiga de cabello azul recogido en dos largas coletas, con unos ojos turquesas y una sonrisa que se convirtió en una burlona cuando divisó a la rubia.

—Hay, hay, Rinny... ¿aun durmiendo?.—preguntó.

—E-eh... sí.—murmuró. ¿Pero qué hora era? según sabía, serían las ocho, nueve o diez de la mañana, tampoco tan tarde.—¿Qué hora es?

Miku alzó su muñeca y miró la hora en su reloj de plata.—La una menos veinte.

—¿¡Haaaaaaa!?.—chilló la rubia. ¿Pero porque demonios durmió hasta tan tarde? ¡si había dormido un poco más en el templo!. Se sonrojó levemente al notar como su amiga se burlaba de ella.

—Hay, si ya lo sabía, eres una dormilona, R-i-n-R-i-n.—deletreó. Rin se sonrojó más, pero luego tomó a su amiga del brazo e hizo que entrara dentro.

—Ven a mi cuarto.—cuando la rubia dijo ésto, la arrastró, casi literalmente hasta su cuarto, donde todavía la cama estaba sin hacer y había mucho desorden.

—Rinny, Rinny, Rinny... ¿no deberías recoger ésto un poco? bueno, eso digo yo... ¿no?.—preguntó con una ceja arqueada, mientras ojeaba todo el desorden que había en la habitación.

—Humm, bueno, sí. Pero éstos días no me ha dado mucho tiempo.—respondió la muchacha rubia tranquilamente mientras se quitaba el camisón de tirantes. Miku suspiró. Ésta joven estaba cambiando mucho; su cuarto desordenado, su desinterés sobre los cotilleos, sus desapariciones sin respuesta... ¿qué estaba pasando?.

—Rin.—llamó Miku mientras se disponía a hacer la cama de su amiga que sin saber porque, estaba haciendo. Puede que por el simple hecho de entretenerse mientras ésta se vestía.

—¿Ajám...?.—incitó la otra.

—¿Qué te está pasando?.—terminó de preguntar, mientras estiraba bien las sábanas y desapareciesen esas molestas arrugas.

—Hummm... nada, ¿por qué lo dices? estoy perfectamente, Miku.—respondió con una sonrisa, mientras terminaba de ponerse un vestido naranja y blanco, muy simple.

—Te has olvidado...—dijo la peli azul con una mueca infantil para desviar el tema.

—¿Qué? ...

—El festival.. ¡Es festival de los fuegos, Rin!.—exclamó.—Demonios Rinny, ¡es hoy por la noche! ¿No estás nerviosa?

Rin permaneció estática. ¿Qué? ¡Maldita seas, rubia cabezota! ¿cómo fue posible que se te haya olvidado?. Esos eran los únicos pensamientos que actualmente rondaban por la cabeza de Rin.

—Aunque estamos hablando de Rin Kagamine... Y la verdad, es raro, ahora hay muchos papeles y carteles por la ciudad anunciando los fuegos.—la peli azul suspiró.—pensé que ayer te acordaste, o al menos sospechaste con mi llamada.

—Perdóname.—respondió Rin con una sonrisa nerviosa y terminaba de peinarse—Ya te dije que estuve muy ocupada.

—Lo se, lo sé... ¡en fin, vamos a buscarte un Kimono!.—Miku alzó un puño con decisión y gracia. Rin rió levemente por la actitud de su amiga.

—P-pero...

—¡Nada de peros, Rin! Hoy serás mía, y seas lo que sea que te esté reclamando tanto, se tendrá que aguantar. ¡Recuerda tu promesa de ayer!

—Cierto, cierto... no la olvidé. Iré contigo... emm... ¿vendrá Gumi?.—preguntó curiosa. Hacia tiempo que no hablaba con ella, y mucho menos la veía.

—¡Claro! ya sabes lo que le entusiasma ésto del diseño y la moda.—declaró la peli azul.—Asi que, venga, ¡vamos!

Dicho ésto, tomó a Rin del brazo y la sacó de casa rapidamente para emprender su búsqueda con el Kimono perfecto. Dando unas únicas palabras a la anciana que salía de la cocina a mirar lo que pasaba, ''¡Volveremos tarde!''. Pero la señora sonrió al saber que Rin volvía a salir con sus amigas.

La tarde para Rin no fue muy emocionante que digamos. Nada más salir de casa, Miku y Gumi la pasearon por la ciudad más cercana a la Villa, buscando el Kimono perfecto para ella. Anduvieron todas las tiendas, que ella recuerde. Comieron en un restaurante y charlaron alegremente de como habían pasado ésto últimos días. Rin les relató que encontró un templo en medio del bosque, a lo que Gumi comenzó a reír sin parar y Miku a observar con una sonrisa a su amiga. Miku ya sabía de la existencia de aquel templo, es más, de más jóvenes la había llevado una vez allí para merendar juntas, y le agradó mucho el lugar. Entonces al ver la reacción de la peli verde, la rubia supo que era mejor no mencionar nada relacionado con el lobo, pues sería mucho peor. En ese momento Gumi se burlaba de aquel templo como si fuese una piedra cualquiera. Pero para Rin era muy importante; era su lugar secreto. Arrastraron a Rin por más tiendas, si es que no las habías pasado antes con ellas dos, o eso pensaba Rin. Al fin, encontraron un Kimono de color Rosa, rosa tenue y blanco, adornado con flores de cerezo. Éste le encantó a la rubia, y Gumi fue la que se lo compró. Fue una tarde dolorosa para los pies, de eso no hay duda, pero Rin aun tenía fuerzas para ir al templo, aun que desgraciadamente, Gumi y Miku insistían de ir con ella.

—¡S-será mejor que vaya yo sola!.—dijo de nuevo la muchacha rubia y de pelo corto.

—¡Que no, que no! ¡queremos conocer ese templo! ¿verdad, Miku?.—preguntó Gumi a la peli azul. Ésta sonrió y asintió con la cabeza energéticamente.

—Está bien...—la rubia suspiró y las llevó hacia dicho lugar. Miku al ver que Gumi se entretenía observando los colores y la vegetación del bosque, se acercó a Rin para susurrarle al oído:

—No quieres que vayamos a tu lugar secreto por si Gumi se burla, ¿verdad?.—preguntó Miku en un susurró audible para Rin y nadie más. La chica asintió con pesar y Miku sonrió.—No te preocupes, Todo estará bien.—Rin ojeó a Miku y le agradeció con la mirada sus palabras.

Por fin habían llegado. Gumi ojeó el lugar curiosa y arqueó las cejas un poco sorprendida.

—Parece un poco abandonado, ¿no?.—preguntó acariciando una las columnas granate.

—Sí, soy la única que lo cuida, pero, en fin, uno hace lo que puede y yo sola... me resulta difícil.—dijo entre un suspiro.

—No entiendo como pasas el día aquí sóla, Rin. Ésto está muy tranquilo, seguro que te aburres mucho.—murmuró Gumo concentrada en la estructura del templo.

Miku asintió con una sonrisa.—Bueno, pero tiene su encanto. Seguramente al ser tranquilo, es un buen lugar, ¿no, Rin-chan?

Rin asintió. Si la reacción de Gumi era así... ¿qué pensaría Gumi de su lobo? ¿la llamaría loca? Oh dios, no quería ni pensarlo. En esos momentos, una mirada azul y profunda, junto un olor a pino, se hizo presente. Rin volteó y tembló al ver a su lobo allí. ¡Tenía que tener cuidado! ¿Qué pasaría ahora?. Él permanecía quieto y sentado bajo la luz del crepúsculo, observando a sus amigas con interés. Al escuchar el crujir de algunas ramas, Gumi y Miku voltearon, observando con terror absoluto al lobo. Rin se acercó un paso a él, pero Gumi y Miku la cogieron del brazo fuertemente.

—¡Rin, cuidado, un lobo!.—gritó Gumi mientras cogía una piedra y se la lanzaba al lobo. Le partió el corazón cuando el lobo cruzó su mirada azul con la suya y desapareció entre los árboles y la vegetación. Le había perdido.

Rin no puedo evitar chillar y permitir que una lágrima resbalase por su mejilla. Podría su lobo temer ahora de ella, y no volver a verla más. Rin sintió los brazos de Miku rodearla.

—Tranquila, ya estamos a salvo...

—¡No! ¡él es indefenso, no haría nada a nadie! Gumi... ¡No debiste haber hecho eso!.—gritó la rubia. Gumi alzó las cejas. ¿Qué? es decir, le acababa de ''salvar la vida'' por ser devorada por ese lobo, y ella decía que no tenía que haber hecho eso. ¿Estaba loca?. Rin sólo quería gritar: ''¡Vuelve conmigo!'', detenerle o ir en busca de él, pero su voz no le salía, y sus acciones no respondían. ¿De verdad, _le había perdido_ _para siempre_?. Mientras, sólo se escuchaba un lamento en el fondo del bosque; el aullido de un lobo.

* * *

La anciana cepillaba el corto y sedoso cabello rubio de su nieta, mientras ésta sólo se dejaba y contemplaba su figura en el espejo, con la mirada perdida. Ya estaba vestida con su kimono nuevo. Estaba hermosa, eso decía su abuela.

—Querida, sonríe, hoy es una noche hermosa.—dijo su abuela mientras dejaba el flequillo de su nieta suelto y adornaba su pelo con una única flor de cerezo, haciendo juego con su traje.

—Sí, lo sé abuela. ¿Tú no vas a venir?.—preguntó con una sonrisa, olvidando el amargo recuerdo que la atormentaba desde aquella tarde.

Su abuela negó con la cabeza.—Soy demasiado vieja para fiestas.—dijo entre risas débiles. Al ver que Rin ya estaba lista, la cogió de los hombros y la alzó hasta dejarla de pie.—Estás hermosa.

Rin sonrió aun más por su comentario, que pareció animarla más.—Gracias, abuela.—La rubia no podía quitarse la imagen de aquel gran lobo blanco de su mente. Aun así sonrió y reprimió una lágrima.

* * *

—¡Rin! ¡Aquí!.—exclamó una chica peliazul. La nombrada giró a verla y sonrió aun más. Al final, Miku logró alcanzarla, aun que estaba un poco fatigada.

—Hola, Miku-chan.—saludó. Miku recuperó el aliento en menos de tres minutos y le devolvió la sonrisa.

—¡Hola! los demás no están esperando, ¿vienes?.

Rin dudó unos momentos, prefería ver los fuegos sola a estar acompañada por otras personas. Se sentía vacía dentro, y estar rodeada de más gente, la haría sentirse fuera de lugar. Finalmente, negó con la cabeza y con una sonrisa.

—No, prefiero ver los fuegos sola, al fin y al cabo, comenzarán en unos minutos.—dijo la aludida. Esperó a ver la siguiente reacción de su amiga para por fin irse.

—¡¿Estás loca?! ¡¿Cómo pretendes que te deje sola en ésta fecha?! ¡Ni lo...!.—pero Rin la interrumpió.

—Estaré loca, pero prefiero ver los fuegos artificiales sola. Créeme, me sentiré más a gusto y tranquila.—susurró tristemente. Miku lo notó y tuvo que darse por vencida.

—Como quieras... en fin... feliz día de los fuegos, Rin-chan.—nada más terminar la conversación, dieron media vuelta y se dirigieron por distintos caminos, tenía pensado llegar a la entrada del bosque, desde allí, había unas vistas altas y buenos águnlos para ver los fuesgos artificiales perfectamente. Rin suspiró. Sí, si quería estar sola aun que si estuviera él... Recordó a la vez, la figura de el joven rubio llamado Len. Y de repente, la brisa cálida arrastró un aroma que ella conocía la perfección. Entonces lo vio, la silueta de un joven que se escondió entre dos árboles. Rin no dudó más y siguió la figura de aquella persona. El chico no caminaba demasiado rápido, asi que era difícil perderle la pista. El joven la condujo a un arroyo donde el agua era cristalina y la luna reflejaba su figura en ella con todo su esplendor. Sólo la luz de aquel planeta tan lejano pero cercano a la vista iluminaba la zona. Y fue ahí...

Su mirada azul traspasó el alma de Rin.

* * *

Él la cogió de una muñeca suavemente y rodeó con un brazo su cintura. Lo conocía, sí él era...

—¿Len?.—preguntó aun asombrada por el acercamiento. No hubo duda, él tenía que ser su lobo, jamás había visto una mirada así, sólo su lobo la poseía.

—Sí. ¿Ahora te das cuenta?.—preguntó dulcemente. Otra vez aquel aroma a pino la envolvió.

—¿C-cómo es posible? ¿T-tú eres...?

—Soy un hombre lobo. Hasta ahora la luna era la única testigo de mi secreto, pero ahora estás tú...—explicó el joven de cabellos rubios y desordenados. Rin abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿Qué? entonces... él...

El abrazo fue correspondido. Len abrazó fuerte pero dulcemente a la rubia, descansando su mentón en la cabeza de ésta y aspirando su olor a vainilla. Rin descansó su cabeza sobre el hombro de... sí, de su kitsune.

—Kitsune-san...—murmuró con felicidad. Len la separó de él lo suficiente para mirarla a los ojos.

—Desde que te vi aquel día en la nieve, rodeada por más lobos, me pareciste la niña más hermosa y pura del mundo...—susurró sacándole una sonrisa a Rin.—Sin embargo, cuando tus amigas gritaron con mi presencia, pensé que no podría volver a estar contigo. No sabía si tu regresarías...

Rin amplió su sonrisa, y lentamente acercó sus labios hasta rozar los de el muchacho. Ese roce se convirtió en un apasionado y tierno beso, que sin duda fue el primero pero ni mucho menos sería el último. Ella estaba tan feliz... ¿podría lograr construir una vida junto a él?. Len siguió hablando mientras deslizaba un poco el kimono.

—Eh esperado tanto tiempo... tanto tiempo por probar tu sabor... pero ahora sé que valió la pena, esperar tantos años por ti.

Desnudó a Rin completamente, al igual que hizo ella con el muchacho. Cuando éstos apenas comenzaron su ritual de ''amor'', los fuegos artificiales inundaron el cielo con colores chispeantes. La rubia jamás pensó en un momento mejor para entregarse al ''amor de su vida'', su héroe, su kitsune. Y la luna, fue la única testigo de éste ritual entre ambos jóvenes, guardando su secreto. Los tres solos, ella blanca, grande y redonda, observando el trato de amor especial que llevaban a cabo. Ella tenía miedo, no le temía a él, pero temía que ésto se marchitase como los pétalos de una flor, que fue regada día a día, pero que terminara marchitándose al ver imposible mantener los pétalos vivos. No importaba, tenía que vivir el presente y confiar en el futuro, más aun ahora, cuando se había unido al hombre lobo de sus sueños, a su Lobo.

* * *

Pasaron dos años exactamente desde aquel romántico encuentro, cual no fue el último. Una joven de unos 18 años estaba sentada en el sofá de su casa. Sí, se había mudado a una casa que estaba entre la entrada de la villa y del bosque. No estaba mal vivir ahí, estaba cerca de sus amigos, de su abuela... y de él. Entonces notó las pisadas del rubio dirigirse a ella. Minutos antes éste se había ido a bañarse bajo el estrellado cielo. Rin abrió sus ojos, al ver la figura de su pareja y amante más baja, peluda y blanca. Rin rió un poco, ¿nunca aprendería? en fin.

—Len, deberías acostumbrarte a no entrar con éste aspecto a casa cuando estás mojado, tendré que limpiar todo de nuevo, ¿no te parece?.

El lobo sólo le dedicó una mirada con dulzura, transmitiéndole a la muchacha sus sentimientos en esos instantes. Entonces con su dedo índice, hizo un gesto para que se acercara a ella. Éste fue y se tumbó sobre las piernas de su amante, dejándose cepillar y mimar por ella. Rin cerró los ojos y notó un cambio brusco, más peso y menos pelo sobre sus piernas, abrió los ojos.

—En fin, es lo que hay, al fin y al cabo... tengo pensado criar una manada de ''lobitos'' contigo.—dijo una voz ronca y masculina, pero con un tono bromitas y cariñoso. Rin sonrió aun más, ¿quien sabe? puede que... algún que otro ''lobito'' aparaciese entre ellos, ¿no?.

**Fin—**

* * *

**Chachán, chambachamba.. perdonen las faltas ortográficas. Bueno, como ya tengo mi portátil (os consaréis de escuchar 'tendré mi portátil pronto' pero bueno, ya lo tengo, y si tuviese que esperar más de los 6 meses que hice, me tiraría de un puente (?)) pues espero que os haya gustado el one-shot. Me pondré a subir y continuar caps de mis historias sin seguir.. éste oneshot me llevó más de un mes, é_e imaginen, cada ratito entro pero me tenía que irm pero bueno, eso ya cambió ;3; en fin, ¡Dejen reviews y feliz pascua... cof cof PATO cof cof (?)! **


End file.
